Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! Chapter 3
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi hat einge traumatisch erlebnisse mit Brad, was eird sein Koi tun um ihm zu helfen? Sie treffen bei einer Mission auf Weiss, wie werden diese reagieren?


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Teil: 3/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: Das ist meine erste Weiss Kreuz Fic, also bitte nicht so streng sein. shonen ai und diesmal auch fast gar nicht schlimm Raiting: sollten alle lesen können Pairing: Schu und Nagi Disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Koya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel  
  
Ja, das ist nun Chapter 3, wems gefällt, oder auch nicht, der kann mir m@ilen (Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com) oder einfach direkt posten. So genug gelabert, viel spass (oder auch nicht) beim lesen.  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Omi, ernüchtert durch die Aktion Ayas, ging auf die am Boden kauernden zu und fragte Schuldig "Was ist hier passiert?"  
  
"Bombay, was soll das? Es kann uns doch vollkommen egal sein ob sie sich gegenseitig killen. Das erspart uns arbeit." Fragte da auch Schon Aya genervt, dem man seinen hass auf Schwarz wieder mal sehr stark ansehen konnte.  
  
"Dir kann es egal sein, aber mir nicht. Guck dir Nagi doch mal an! Nicht nur das er nicht mal in der Lage ist seine Kräfte zu benutzen, er weint!" - Was glaubt der eigentlich wer ich bin? Ein Gefühlloses Monster? Sie sind zwar unsere Feinde, denk ich, aber wenn Nagi weint und in Panik gerät, weil Crawford ihn anfasst, dann kann da irgendwas nicht stimmen. - Er ging noch einige Schritte weiter und hockte sich neben Nagi, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie erschrocken zurück, als dieser wimmerte, zusammenfuhr und sich fester an Schuldig klammerte.  
  
Schuldig sah auf und direkt in Omis Augen und sah darin eindeutig Besorgnis. Waren seine Worte nicht nur leeres Gerede gewesen oder konnte er einfach genial Schauspielern? Kurzentschlossen klinkte er sich in die Gedanken des Jungen ein um zu erfahren, was dieser von ihm wollte und ob er wirklich meinte was er sagte. Und der war mehr als erstaunt über die Gedanken die sich der junge Weiss machte. "Was soll das Bombay? Warum sorgst du dich um deinen Feind?" er benutzte mit Absicht den Codenamen, denn er machte sich ja schließlich nicht bei einem privaten Treffen, sondern mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld sorgen um Nagi. Verständnislos blickte er in die Himmelblauen Augen und begann dann wieder beruhigend auf Nagi einzureden, der immer noch wehrlos in Schuldigs Armen hing.  
  
Omi war zuerst selbst verwundert über seine Gedanken, als er erkannte das schuldig recht hatte. Er sorgte sich um einen seiner erbittertsten Feinde. Aber tat er das Wirklich? - Nein, ich Sorge mich nicht um Nagi meinen ´Feind`, denn das ist er nicht mehr, Schuldig hat Crawford erschossen und Nagi panische Angst vor ihm. Sie können nicht unsere Feinde sein, die wir kennen. - An Schuldig, immer mit dem Blick auf dem zitternden Nagi ruhend, gewand sagte er "Ich sorge mich nicht um Nagi meinen Feind, denn den gibt es nicht mehr, sondern Nagi den Menschen. Ich weiss zwar nicht was vorgefallen ist, aber du hast euren Leader erschossen, und Nagi hatte panische Angst vor ihm, da kann keiner kommen und behaupten wir wären noch Feinde." Er sah nach vorn, direkt in Schuldigs Augen, in denen er Verwunderung und Unverständnis lesen konnte.  
  
"Du bist wirklich in der falschen Branche Omi." Sagte er und lächelte, kein fieses Grinsen, nur ein ehrliches Lächeln. - Wie kann ein Mensch mit so viel Wärme und Güte im Herzen täglich andere Menschen umbringen ohne zu zerbrechen? - er wand den Blick wieder auf das verängstigte Menschlein ins einen Armen und sagte leise "Komm Häschen wir müssen verschwinden, bevor SZ davon Wind bekommt und uns irgendwelche Killer auf den Hals schickt." damit stand er auf und nahm Nagi auf den Arm.  
  
Ken und Yohji waren mittlerweile aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht und näher getreten. "Schuldig, wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte Ken verwirrt. "Ich meine SZ wird euch auch im Ausland finden das ist dir schon klar, oder? Und so wie es im Moment um den Kleinen steht, macht es nicht den Eindruck, als würde er eine längere Flucht überstehen."  
  
"Ken hat recht. Du solltest ich erst mal ins Krankenhaus bringen. Vor allem die Wunde die durch den Dart entstanden ist sollte versorgt werden." Aus den Augen der beiden sprachen Mitleid und der Wunsch irgendwie zu helfen.  
  
Schuldig blickte die beiden nun vollkommen verwirrt an. Die konnten das doch nicht ernst meinen. - Sind sie deswegen Weiss, weil sie einfach nur helfen wollen und sei es dem ´ehemaligen` Feind? - "Ich kann ihn in kein Krankenhaus bringen, da würde man uns noch schneller finden als irgendwo sonst."  
  
"Sie meinten ja auch nicht irgendein Krankenhaus." mischte sich nun auch Aya ein, der das ganze erst mal in Ruhe überdacht und dann eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Auch er konnte das nicht mit ansehen und wollte dem Kind im Arm des deutschen helfen. "Sie meinten das Polizeikrankenhaus unter der Leitung von Kritiker."  
  
4 Augenpaare sahen ihn konfus an. War das wirklich Aya der Schuldig und Nagi helfen wollte oder hatten sie sich gerade verhört. Yohji fand als erster die Sprache wieder und fragte "Sag mal bist du wirklich Aya oder hat man dich ausgetauscht?"  
  
Auf das Gesicht des Rothaarigen legte sich flüchtig ein grinsen, das aber genauso schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war. "Ich bin auch ein Mensch, das solltest du nicht vergessen Yohji. Und natürlich tut mir der Junge auch irgendwie leid." Er drehte den kopf so, das er Schuldig ansah und sagte dann an ihn gewannt "Also möchtest du das er weiter Schmerzen hat oder kommst du endlich mit, damit wir ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen können?"  
  
Schuldig bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten, denn Yohji stellte sich hinter ihn und schob ihn in Richtung von Ayas Porsche. "Seid ihr mit deinem wagen hier?" fragte er dann und rief nach einem nicken Schuldigs über die Schulter zu Ken "Key Ken, mach dich mal nützlich und hol Schus Auto. Und nimm Omi mit, wenn der Schlüssel nicht steckt, kann er die Karre kurzschließen."  
  
Und so stiegen kurz später ein halbes Schwarz und ein halbes Weiss in den Porsche und machten sich auf den Weg. Angekommen hielten sie sich nicht lange mit der Parkplatzsuche auf, sondern folgten Aya direkt in die Notaufnahme. Fast alle Schwestern und Ärzte kannten ich bereits und so schnappte er sich die nächstbeste Ärztin, die nach einem freundlichem "Guten Abend Fujimiya-san." Schon weitereilen wollte und wies sie auf den verletzten Jungen in Schuldigs Armen hin. Sie rief sofort einige Schwestern zusammen und ließ eine Trage bringen, doch als man den Jungen darauf legen wollte begann er zu schreien und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Schuldig fest.  
  
Nagi war das alles zuviel, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen und er wollte schon gar nicht aus Schuldigs Armen gerissen werden. // Schu, du hast gesagt du passt auf mich auf. Ich will nicht von dir weg, bitte sie sollen mich bei dir lassen. //  
  
"Ist ja schon gut Häschen, keiner tut dir was. Sie wollen dir nur Helfen." Er sah die Ärztin entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, aber er ist ziemlich fertig im Moment. Sagen sie mir einfach wo ich ihn hinbringen soll."  
  
Die Frau in der weißen Kleidung lächelte verständnisvoll und führte ihn zu einem Behandlungszimmer. "Legen sie ihn hier rauf und ziehen sie ihm das Hemd aus. Er sieht nicht so aus, als ob er das jemanden von uns machen lassen würde. Mein Name ist übrigens Dr. Marina Tanima."  
  
Schuldig tat was man ihm sagte und stellte sich und seinen Koi kurz vor. "Das ist Nagi Naoe und ich bin Schuldig." Er grinste unwillkürlich als er den Blick der jungen Ärztin bemerkte, die nach aussehen und Vornamen zu Urteilen auch eine halbe deutsche war.  
  
"Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name." Stellte sie fröhlich fest und lächelte den Jungen auf der liege freundlich an. Dieser klammerte sich immer noch an seinen Halbbruder wie die Ärztin dachte und weinte leise vor sich hin. Als sie sich auf die kante der Liege setzte zuckte er zusammen und drückte sich noch näher an Schuldig. Sie war schockiert über den verstörten zustand des Jungen und dessen schwere Verletzungen, ging jedoch mit fachmännischer Ruhe an das ganze ran. "Hast du schmerzen fragte?" sie ruhig und lächelte immer noch freundlich.  
  
Nagi wusste nicht ob er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich hatte er schmerzen, sein ganzer Körper schien ihm eine einzige Wunde zu sein. Unsicher sah er zu seinem Koi.  
  
"Du musst ihr schon antworten Häschen, sonst kann sie dir nicht helfen." Sanft streichelte Schuldig über Nagis Wange und sah ihm in die Sturmblauen, glasigen Augen, bis dieser den Blick zu Dr. Tanima wandte und zaghaft nickte. - Das war schon mal der erste Schritt. - Sie sagte irgendetwas zu einer der Schwestern, die ihr kurz darauf eine Spritze in die hand drückte. Schuldig spürte wie Nagi zusammenzuckte, als die Ärztin nach seinem Arm griff um sie zu setzten. / Sie will dir nichts böses Nagi. Du musst keine Angst haben, ich bin doch bei dir. /  
  
Der Körper Nagis war eiskalt und so beschloss Marina den Jungen möglichst schnell zu versorgen, damit er in ein warmes Bett kam und sich nicht am Ende noch eine Lungenentzündung holte. Auf deutsch sagte sie dann zu Schuldig, damit Nagi nichts mitbekam "Das ist nicht nur ein einfaches Schmerzmittel, sondern ein Narkotikum. Wenn sie einverstanden sind würde ich es ihm gerne Spritzen, damit wir ihn in Ruhe behandeln können."  
  
Schuldig war eigentlich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Nagi derartig zu hintergehen, aber er würde sich in Wachem Zustand wohl nicht einmal Untersuchen lassen, also nickte er und hoffte sein Koi würde ihm hinterher nicht böse sein.  
  
Bereits nach wenigen minuten begann nagi wegzutreten und weil es ihn wunderte, das er plötzlich so schläfrig wurde, schickte er Schuldig noch eine mentale frage bevor er endgültig einschlief. // Was hat sie mir gespritzt? //  
  
/ Ein Schlafmittel, damit du dich ein wenig erholst. Ich bin immer bei dir sei ganz ruhig, Brad kann dir nichts mehr tun./  
  
Nagi nahm die Antwort kaum noch war, spürte aber den sanften Kuss den Schuldig ihm auf die Stirn gab.  
  
Dann richtete sich Schuldig an die Ärztin "Soll ich ihnen erzählen was vorgefallen ist, oder wollen sie es selbst herausfinden?"  
  
"Sie können mir alles erzählen während ich ihn mir anschaue. Aber vorher habe ich noch eine frage haben sie etwas mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun?" Sie sah wie der Mann vor ihr schockiert den Kopf schüttelte und zärtlich einige verirrte Strähnen aus Nagis Gesicht strich. Sie lächelte zufrieden "das hätte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können, so wie er sich an sie geklammert hat."  
  
Schuldig zweifelte indes an seiner Aussage "Na ja, eigentlich bin ich Schuld daran. Wenn ich zuhause gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert." Er sah den verwirrten Blick der Frau, die kurz in ihren Untersuchungen inne gehalten hatte und ihn ansah. "Ein Mitbewohner von uns war das, und wenn ich da gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht getraut." Er seufzte einmal leise. Ja eigentlich war er mitverantwortlich für Nagis zustand.  
  
"Ich denke dann hätte er ihn trotzdem verprügelt, vielleicht nicht sofort aber dann später. Sie können nicht immer bei ihm sein, auch wenn sie es wollen."  
  
Er sah die junge Frau entgeistert an. Wusste sie denn nicht, nein natürlich wusste sie nicht was passiert war er hatte es ja noch nicht ausgesprochen. Leise fuhr er fort "Das er ihn verprügelt hat ist nicht wirklich schlimm." Er spürte das er gerade durch Blicke getötet wurde und so beschwichtigte er sie "Natürlich ist es schlimm, aber das ist nicht der grund dafür das er so verstört ist." fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue "Er hat ihn vergewaltigt. Die körperlichen Wunden heilen schnell, das weiss ich, aber seine Psyche wird so schnell nicht wieder in Ordnung kommen."  
  
"Und haben sie denn wenigstens die Polizei gerufen? Der Typ ist doch eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!" ungehalten war es ihr egal, das sie nun fast schrie. Außer dem Mann mit den giftgrünen Augen würde sie sowieso keiner verstehen, denn sie unterhielten sie auf deutsch.  
  
"Das würde nichts bringen, der Kerl ist Amerikaner und schon wieder auf dem Weg in die Heimat."  
  
Von nun an herrschte Ruhe in dem Raum, wenn man mal von den medizinischen Anweisungen, die Marina gab absah. Als man Nagi dann zum Röntgen brachte verließ auch schuldig den Raum, da man ihn gebeten hatte einige Angaben zu Nagis Person zu machen. Als sie nach dem Wohnhaft fragte Stockte er die Villa in der sie bis heute gelebt hatten konnte er schlecht angeben, denn sie stünde wahrscheinlich jetzt schon nicht mehr. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
"Sie wohnen über dem Kitten in the House, verzeihen sie aber er ist ziemlichfertig, weil es seinem kleinen Bruder so schlecht geht." Omi lächelte ihn freundlich an und konnte nur schwer ein grinsen unterdrücken, als er Schuldigs verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
/ Meinst du das jetzt ernst? Was soll das ich meine, wir waren bis eben noch Feinde und nun hilfst du uns schon wieder. /  
  
// Ihr habt doch nichts wo ihr hin könnt, und da hab ich mir gedacht, wenn ihr noch ´nen Job sucht, ist das auch kein Problem. Kritiker suchen immer gute Leute und im Blumenladen gibt es auch genug zu tun. //  
  
TBC  
  
So auch Chapter 3 ist hiermit beendet. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, denn ich wird weiterschreiben, Egal was ihr sagt.  
  
Wird Schu auf das Angebot eingehen, wann geht es Nagi wieder besser? Das erfahrt ihr in Chapter 4  
  
Danke fürs lesen Rikku-san 


End file.
